1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for selecting a data communications service, and more particularly to a system for selecting a preferred service using a decision making agent and based on decision making logic.
2. Background
The use of data communications has become very common, to the point that in some cases, companies and individuals may have a choice between services which they use. That is, they may be connected to a number of different providers who have different pricing schemes. In addition, some providers may have better quality of service or better security. If a company or individual is connected to a number of different providers, it is necessary to determine which provider to use for each job.
For a larger company, it is possible that several different providers are accessible through a plurality of channels to obtain various types of data communications service. For example, it is possible to have channels through an incumbent local exchange carrier, such as one of the legacy providers, like AT&TJ. The company may also have a channel for competitive local exchange carriers, such as COVAD. There may also be channels from internal information technology support and external information technology providers. Internet service providers may also be connected. The company may also have more than one access devices such as voice band modems, any one of a set of new technologies which provide high speed data transmission such as HDSL, ADSL, SDSL, IDSL, or VDSL or a cable modem.
Of course, if the user as only a single provider, there is no choice to make. Also, if there are a very small number of choices, it may be easy to determine which to use on a manual basis. However, for companies which have a number of different types of channels provided by different services, the billing schemes and other parameters may be quite complex and difficult to compare for different situations. Accordingly, it is helpful to have a built-in system for automatically determining which provider will provide the most appropriate service for a given situation.